Episode 1973 (11 July 2000)
Synopsis Billy grabs money from Jamie, then says he's "borrowing" it. Beppe tries to ask a friend in the police force to let Gianni off lightly, but with no luck. Phil asks Steve about Dan and Steve says it's sorted. Phil buys him a drink, saying they'll have to get him a sheriff's badge. Phil asks Steve if he wants to buy his share of the health club. Steve agrees to think about it. Steve asks Mel for a drink, saying he has some vintage champagne but no-one to share it with in the club. Mel asks exactly what Steve said to Dan, and he tells her to come over and maybe she'll find out. Terry tries to butter Irene up by suggesting a meal, some wine, then..... Irene is reluctant. Jim gossips saying mind you, some girls are asking for it, and Rosa walks into the shop and shouts at him. Jim hassles Terry yet again asking for compensation for his injury in the shop, and Terry tells him to come back at 5. Nicky tells Teresa and Rosa that Rod's wife, Fiona, came after her and called her a tart. Rosa puts her jacket on furiously. Fiona is equally furious when Rosa arrives. Fiona says she's not innocent, and Rosa has no idea what 15 year olds are like nowadays. She says Nicky has been flirting with Rod for weeks - Rosa must have noticed at her house. She was plastered in make-up with a skirt up to here, and Rod has been a teacher for 11 years and never behaved inappropriately. Beppe is furious and says Rosa could have been done for trespass and all sorts. Rosa goes to see Sonia, and says she isn't asking her to betray a confidence, but Nicky might have told her something that she hasn't told anyone else. She asks Sonia straight out, and Sonia avoids the question, and says she can't say, she's sorry. Laura is cooking a special dinner, and tells Ian to be back by 7.30. He tells her she sounds like a nagging wife. Ian's accountant has sent Pauline some papers and she tells Mark she's expecting to receive lots of money and can't believe that she can thank Ian for it. Robbie asks out a girl in the café and Sonia asks why - she's thick and chats to them that she's probably talking about Travis, that's all she thinks about, and mentions she probably can't even spell gig. Jamie asks why Sonia hates her so much? Sonia says "Why don't you ask her out then?" Jamie takes it up, and invites Sophie over to listen to Travis CDs. Sophie gives Jamie her number. Sonia is very upset and goes round to see Laura to moan about men saying that you can never be both - the type they are mates with or the type they go out with. Sonia says boys aren't worth it. Laura asks if that means she'll give up starving herself to be slimmer then. Sonia says yes. A woman in a very low cut top buys some fruit from Mark's stall and makes some very suggestive comments when Jim is watching, then drops the bag, and Jim runs over to pick them up, while Terry videos the scene. Jim realises that he's been caught and can't believe Terry did that all to avoid paying him a lousy few hundred quid compensation. Terry hands over a couple of notes and the prostitute says it makes a nice change to earn it standing up, and she says suggestively that he has her number if he ever wants anything else. Irene naturally guesses that Terry set Jim up, since he had the video camera out before she even dropped her shopping. Mel goes to E20 at Steve's invite, and he smooth-talks her. She insists on Steve telling her what he said to Dan. Steve says evasively "Actions speak louder than words." When he has to deal with business, Mel disappears. Laura cooks the "special" meal and Ian is quite appreciative. She puts the kids to bed and Ian says he doesn't want her getting the wrong idea and Laura replies that she knows he doesn't want to get involved. Gianni has an interview with his solicitor, and claims he didn't really kick Rod, it was more "a push with the foot." The solicitor says he has to tell the truth. The conclusion is that the assault on his sister hasn't been proved, but the injuries are hard evidence. Gianni asks what he'll get, and the solicitor says with a lenient judge, mitigating circumstances, he will have to check the extent of the injuries, but... two years. Credits Main cast *Marc Bannerman as Gianni *Louise Jameson as Rosa *Carly Hillman as Nicky *Leila Birch as Teresa *Michael Greco as Beppe *Jack Ryder as Jamie *Dean Gaffney as Robbie *Natalie Cassidy as Sonia *Hannah Waterman as Laura *Adam Woodyatt as Ian *Tamzin Outhwaite as Melanie *Martin Kemp as Steve *Barbara Windsor as Peggy *Mike Reid as Frank *Steve McFadden as Phil *John Bardon as Jim *Gavin Richards as Terry *Roberta Taylor as Irene *Wendy Richard as Pauline *Todd Carty as Mark *Perry Fenwick as Billy *James Alexandrou as Martin *Hayley Wardle as Sophie Braddock *Ashley Jensen as Fiona Morris *Simon Coury as Angelo *Cathy Underwood as Woman *Edward Savage as Steven *Casey Anne Rothery as Lucy *Joseph Shade as Peter Category:Episode Category:2000 Episodes